Vlad Tepes
Vlad Tepes, The First Explorer of Avernus Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan would like to note that this is what is currently known about Vlad, and is quite possibly missing a massive amount. Age: approximately 25,000 years M: 16+18=34 (+70 bonus)- While Vlad usually tries to avoid the spotlight his great experience still allows him to command forces of all types with the skill of a respected general, or admiral. I: 18+40=58- Vlad's skills in the personal aspects of intrigue, both stealth and disguise, are unmatched by any living human, and possibly by any human in history. his skills as a spymaster are significantly below this, but are still on the upper bounds of possibility. A: 12+17=29- Over his long life Vlad has learned much about administration of all levels, though it has never been a passion for him. L: 15+26=41- While Vlad has never been particularly technically inclined he has received the best possible education of a dozen eras, including the Dark Age of Technology. P: 18+36=54- Vlad's will and mental defences are immaculate, anchored as they are by the type of self-knowledge that only lifetimes of meditation can achieve. D:12+26=38- Vlad's abilities in the social area have been honed by by long life and the issues integrating in the ever changing galaxy. C: 15+40=55- Vlad Tepes was able to survive exploring the majority of Avernusin his youth, a feat that requires incredible combat skills. In the tens of millennia since then he has only improved his skills at combat. Paragon Stealth Trait: Borderline Border-Lion (can use stealth against anything, never gets circumstance penalties to stealth, enemy never gets circumstance bonuses to detection)- Vlad Sepet's oldest friend is a Border-Lion, and he seems to have picked up some aspects of his friends ability to 'Walk the Border'. As a result of this he has a unnatural ability to avoid all forms of detection, weather it is the human eye, a diviners gaze or advanced auspexes. Paragon Intrigue Trait: A Face in Any Crowd (can infiltrate without information without penalty, can disguise self as a non-specific member of an humanoid race without chance of failure unless pretending to be an active psyker, +200 to disguise)- For tens of thousands of years Vlad Sepet has lived by constantly changing his identity. In this time he has gained a mastery of disguise and infiltration that stretches belief. Given that he has referenced spending a few years pretending to be a Dark Eldar or an Ork and not be found you wonder if there is any group he can not infiltrate. Paragon Combat Trait: The Eternal Skirmisher (instant knowledge of any enemy in combats weaknesses, can disengage at any time, +200 to defence, can't be caught off-guard)- Vlad Tepes has lived for twenty-fie thousand years, many of which were spent in high danger professions despite being just as vulnerable to be killed as any other human. His survival can in large part be credited to his combat style, which is entirely focused on avoiding taking risks and doing whatever is needed to win. Paragon Piety Trait: Man-made Self (can chose what mind reader see about him, +200 to resisting mental effects, can hide resistance)- in his time exploring Avernus Vlad Tepes gained enough control over his mind that he can fool even the most sensitive of telepaths, letting them see what he wants them to see, whether it is an different person or even the simple thoughts of an insect. First Explorer of Avernus (+10I, +8P, +20C, +2 to all other stats, near certain not to die, +200 to all rolls to deal with environmental challenges, +200 to rolls dealing with the dangers of Avernus)- Vlad Tepes was the first person, human or other, to fully explore the nearly entirety of Avernus, a feat that he accomplished in a mere five centuries. In accomplishing this feat he developed a wide range of skills to an incredible level, mostly those related to survival. Commissar of the Phase-Tigers (+1M, +2I, +1D, +2C, +5 to stealth rolls for forces under his direct command, +15 to morale for forces in his presence, less likely to die, double statistic bonuses when commanding Phase-Tigers)- Under the name of Commissar Sepet Vlad became the Commissar of the Catachan 813th "Phase-Tigers", the most legendary force of warriors in the Imperial Trust and has been since their founding a decade before the initial colonization of Avernus. Ancient Maste''r''' (+12 all stats, +50 to all rolls)- In his long life Vlad has lived in countless situations and mastered an incredible variety of skills, many to a level that it is near impossible to reach in a single lifetime. '''''Paragon of Stealth (+12I, +3C, +120 to all stealth rolls)- Vlad is is able to pull off seemingly impossible feats of stealth with casual ease. Wraithwalker (+1I, +1P, +25 to all stealth rolls vs psykers and daemons) - In the Second Demonic Incursion, Commissar Sepet, the Phase-Tigers, Grandmaster Xavier, and Mittens killed countless daemons via stealth, learning how to hide even from the Warp touched eyes of daemons and earning the title of the Wraithwalkers. Adamantium Mind (+12P, +120 to resist mental intrusion, roll twice on attempts to resist mental intrusions and pick the highest)- In his time on Avernus Vlad dealt with countless forms of psychic assault, and learned to live though all of them. When combined with the mental walls that he has been strengthening for longer then most civilizations exist breaching his mind is all but impossible even for the greatest of telepaths. Social Chameleon (+8D, can easily blend into groups)- Vlad lived for tens of thousands of years in the background of human civilization without being found. he did this in large part by learning how to blend in with the society around him. A''' '''Ancient Education (+12L, +3 to all stats, chance of knowing anything ever known by humanity)- Vlad Tepes was born in the early years of the Dark Age of Technology, and received his first education then. Since then he has studied under hundreds of educational institutes of varying types, giving him the most though education that you know of. Shortly after returning to Avernus from the Grand Conclave you arranged to meet up with Commissar Dalv Sepet, or as you suspected Vlad Tepes, while both Jane and Jacob were nearby in order to confront him over his identity. Much to your relief not only was your guess correct but he was actually relieved that someone finally got it. After inviting Jane and Jacob to join you he agreed to tell you a good bit of his true life story and capabilities. He tells you that he was born a few decades after the first discovery of Avernus to an unremarkable family in an orbital city. He had always been fascinated by Avernus and as such he pushed for a position in the elite Explorer Corps, the brave beings tasked with exploring Avernus in that era. As soon as he passed the training, which makes the training for your Helguard seem easy, he started to explore Avernus. Right from the beginning he proved to have a real talent for the unique combination of stealth, combat skills, wilderness survival, willpower and negotiation that is needed for a truly successful Avernite Explorer. As such he and the teams that he led soon pushed far beyond the explored regions into far more dangerous environments. It was then that he started working alone, finding that without others he could avoid a great deal of dangers with his by now incredible stealth skills. It was also in this time when Vlad gained his first piece of Black Crystal, a bracer that was in the possession of a draconian alpha, of a breed that seems to the predecessor of the current Fire Drakes. Over the next five hundred years Vlad explored the entirety of Avernus, making friends and foes among most of its peoples. One of these friends in particular he become close to, that being He-Who-Walks-Obliquely, a Border-Lion who has becomes his greatest friend. Eventually Vlad Tepes found the last of the Black Crystal Jewellery, and as a result gained the ability to control his age. You note that Vlad is very cagey about details on this event several hours later. A few decades later Vlad sold the Black Crystal Jewellery to the then Governor of Helheim and left to explore the galaxy as a whole. Occasionally accompanied by He-Who-Walks-Obliquely when his friend had no duties to fulfil. Ever since Vlad, under various names explored the galaxy, occasionally stopping in one place for a lifetime or two to learn something new or experience another way of living. He tells you that as far as he know there is only a single human who has seen as much of the galaxy then him, and only because he started earlier. In this time Vlad developed the massive range of skills and advanced social chameleon traits that you have noted about him. He also claims to have discovered over a dozen galaxy wide conspiracies in this time, many of which seem to have faded into history for varying reasons. The human supremacist organisation that aimed to wrest control of the galaxy from the Eldar for much of the Dark Age and the multi-species cabal that helped create the Horus Heresy in order to wipe out Chaos were probably the two stupidest. Eventually Vlad found himself, and the Catachan Regiment that he had been assigned to deployed on a rather familiar world, and he worked hard to ensure that his boys were properly prepared for life on Avernus. After talking with Vlad for a while he agrees to work more closely with you and your government and is willing to carry out independent missions for you, though he would prefer not to have to make a new identity Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Avernite Characters